


Lightening Up

by starfleetblues



Series: When It Rains, It Pours [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetblues/pseuds/starfleetblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo's senior year was coming to a close, and he was making the decision of where to start college. Despite the distance from his home and Jim, his first choice was the University of Mississippi, for their prestigious medical program.<br/>Jim's sophomore year was similar to his freshman year, taking several of the same classes that Leo was and excelling. They were on their way to Calculus from AP Chemistry when they heard the announcement- "James Kirk to counseling, please."</p>
<p>Leo quickly reached down to squeeze Jim's hand. "Go. I'll tell Vassbinder where you are and you can copy my notes tonight. Don't worry."</p>
<p>"Thanks, Bones. I owe you one," Jim said as he dropped Leo's hand and began walking in the opposite direction to the counseling office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightening Up

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, if you guys keep reading this dumb thing, I love you. Hug yourself for me or something, okay? You're brilliant, and the comments y'all leave are just so cute I can't handle it!  
> Disclaimer: No part of the Star Trek Universe belongs to me or anyone who is paying me, including these characters below.

Leo's senior year was coming to a close, and he was making the decision of where to start college. Despite the distance from his home and Jim, his first choice was the University of Mississippi, for their prestigious medical program.  
Jim's sophomore year was similar to his freshman year, taking several of the same classes that Leo was and excelling. They were on their way to Calculus from AP Chemistry when they heard the announcement- "James Kirk to counseling, please."

Leo quickly reached down to squeeze Jim's hand. "Go. I'll tell Vassbinder where you are and you can copy my notes tonight. Don't worry."

"Thanks, Bones. I owe you one," Jim said as he dropped Leo's hand and began walking in the opposite direction to the counseling office.

Pike waved Jim in with a simple "Ah, Jim. Sit down," as he finished his work on his computer. Jim sat his backpack and book down on the floor as he lounged in the rather comfortable armchair, and Pike spun to look at him.  
"I'm not sure if you know this, but you're on track to graduate early, Jim. You could do it at the end of next year, if you wanted."

Jim sat upright in his chair. "Wait, what?"

Pike nodded. "You have the majority of your credits, and you could earn your last seven next year. You'd need to finish Government, get a health credit, take both junior and senior English, and take a world history class, but you could do it, and you'd have a few free periods."

"I- uh, sweet. How would I go about this? Would I go to the graduation ceremony or what?"

"You'd be considered a senior, and you'd take the finals at the same time and participate in graduation if you wanted, or I could try to get your diploma before the ceremony and give it to you privately, no fuss involved."

"Can- can I do that? That seems like a really great option," Jim said, beaming with excitement. 

Pike nodded again. "Absolutely, Jim. I'll write myself a note, and I'll do it when we start making schedules for next year." he pulled a pack of post-it notes from his desk, scrawled a note on the top one, and stuck it to his computer monitor. "Do you need a pass back to class?"

Jim grimaced. "Probably. I'm in calc with Vassbinder right now."

Pike scrawled another note across the next post-it before passing it to Jim. "Good luck, kid."

"Thanks, Mr. Pike," Jim said as he slung his backpack over one shoulder and left, waving at Ms. Rand as he left. Slipping into calculus, he gave the pass to Vassbinder and slid into his seat at the back next to Leo with only ten minutes left in class.

Leo scribbled a note and tossed it onto Jim's desk before continuing to scrawl notes in his handwriting that resembled a doctor's penmanship. 'What happened with Pike?'

'I have enough credits to graduate at the end of next year. I need a few more classes, but I can do it.' Jim's writing was far from neat, but it was decidedly better than Leo's chicken scratch. 

'Are you going to?'

'Hell yes. Then I can start school right after you and we can be together.' 

Leo chuckled and threw the crumpled up note at Jim as the lecture finished and the class shoved notebooks and utensils in their bags.

"I can still copy your notes tonight, right?" Jim asked as Leo dropped his backpack on his desk.

Leo shrugged. "Of course. You'll have to make it up to me pretty soon, though." He grinned, and there was a sparkle in his eye that only Jim ever saw.

"Frank and Mom are leaving to visit Grandpa Jim in the morning," the blond said casually as he stood and stretched. “You could come hang out for a while after school if you want.”

“Sounds good,” Leo said, flashing a grin as the bell signaling the end of school rang. “Study at my place or yours tonight?”

“Definitely yours. Mom never packs more than a night in advance and it’ll be nuts at home. Plus, you guys have food.”

Leo laughed. “Is that all you ever think about?”

Jim looked offended. “I also think about you and how much I like to fuck you.”

Leo was suddenly extremely glad they had almost reached his car. “Dammit, Jim, not here.”

Jim scowled, but he knew Leo was right. Last month, he had found a note shoved through the slits in his locker telling him how much of a faggot he was. But still, Bones was just so tempting sometimes. They didn’t speak until they were safely locked in the Chevy, and Leo simply leaned over to kiss Jim. 

“Do you really only ever think about food and sex with me?”

Jim laughed. “Pretty much. I’m a teenage athlete, Bones. I need protein and I need a hot ass to fuck to keep my mind relaxed about school.”

Leo snorted as he started up the car. “You’re incorrigible.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so remember how I said last week that my grandpa had purchased me a new laptop? This is my first posting from said new laptop- it arrived a week ahead of schedule! Now, I do have a problem with next week- I'll be gone all next Saturday for a swim meet (meaning, my bus leaves at 6 am and I won't be home until 8 pm at the earliest), so I can't promise I'll manage a post next weekend! I'm so sorry about it, but I can't miss this one.  
> On that note, if any of you readers are also high school swimmers going to the Racine Case invite next weekend in Racine, WI, let me know and we'll flail over McKirk together I mean swim.  
> Thank you to everyone who keeps reading this!


End file.
